<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tw fc by hagridsboots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451397">tw fc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots'>hagridsboots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alice Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Victoria Pedretti</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Ben Barnes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Halston Sage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Max Barczak</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bella Swan LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Tsutsumi Hoang</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Barbie Ferreira</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Chailee Son</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Crystal Reed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alistair LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Jenna Coleman</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Raffey Cassidy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Maude Apatow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>2. Finn Cole</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>3. </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angela Weber LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carmen and Eleazar Denali LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Charlie Swan LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Jeffrey Dean Morgan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alec and Jane Volturi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Lily Collins</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Bridget Satterlee</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Jane Volturi LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Marie Avgeropoulos</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Carlisle Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Tom Hardy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Jessica Chastain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Gal Gadot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Anne Hathaway</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Cillian Murphy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Kim CHungha</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Fahriye Evcen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8. Lily Collins</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Edward Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Adrien Sahores</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Michael Biel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Katie Stevens</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Reece King</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Nana Ouyang</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Kim Yerim</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Ariana Grande</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8. Astrid Berges Frisbey</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9. Emma Watson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10. Sofia Carson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11. Brec Bassinger</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>12. Megan Fox</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>13. Natalie Alyn Lind</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>14. Lily James</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>15. Dove Cameron</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>16. Perrie Edwards</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>17. Barbara Palvin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>18. Lili Reinhart</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>19. Katie McGrath</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>20. Poppy Drayton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>21. Tiera Skovbye</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>22. Keira Knightley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>23. Bebe Rexha</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>24. Elizabeth Olsen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>25. Hayden Panettiere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>26. Hilary Duff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>27. Odette Annable</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>28. Willa Holland</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>29. Victoria Justice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>30, </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Emmett Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Karol Queiroz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Charli Howard</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Timothee Chalamet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Jamie Chung</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Virginia Gardner</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Josefine Frida Pettersen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Courtney Eaton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Esme Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Joseph Gordon Levitt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Caius Volturi LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Kaia </strong>
  <b>Gerber</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>2. Troye Sivan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>3. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Felix Volturi LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Dakota Johnson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Garrett LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Ashley Graham</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Jasper Hale LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Sophie Cookson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Alycia Debnam-Carey</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Miles Heizer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Benedetta Gargari</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Claire Holt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Connor Weil</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Candice Swanepoel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Demetri Volturi LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Imogen Poots</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Embry Call LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.  Laurence Coke</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Lily Collins</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Nathaniel Buzolic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jacob Black LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Madelaine Petsch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Vito Basso</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Leah Clearwater LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Peter Gadiot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Armie Hammer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Dylan O'Brien</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Paul Lahote LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Ming Xi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Alex Fitzalan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Theo James</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Heidi Volturi LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Madison Beer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jared Cameron LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mike Newton LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Rachel Ballinger</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Chloe Grace Moretz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rosalie Hale LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Matthew Daddario</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Eiza Gonzalez</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Jamie Dornan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Sebastian Stan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5. Brian Whittaker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Ellen V Lora</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Alexa Demie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8. Tia Jonsson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9. Bruna Marquezine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sam Uley LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Jacob Bixenman</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Adeline Rudolph</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Casey Deidrick</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Jane Volturi LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Maia Cotton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Seth Clearwater LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Jack Dylan Grazer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Lydia Graham</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Jaeden Lieberher</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Jessica Stanley LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Quil Ateara V LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Lucas Jade Zumann</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Taissa Farmiga</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Riley Biers LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Ana De Armas</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Tanya Denali LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Michiel Huisman</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Victoria LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Maddie Hasson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Sage Tullis</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Renesmee Cullen LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Alexis Knapp</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>